1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a take-off device for aircraft and vehicles, and more particularly to a take-off device for airplanes that permits an airplane to accelerate to a lift-off speed.
2. History of Related Art
Take-off devices for aircraft are generally known, be they catapults for military aircraft on aircraft carriers, or be they take-off devices for gliders in the form of motor-driven winch arrangements for a take-off rope or rubber ropes.
All these known devices have in common that they have fixed site installations, which most typically encompass the whole device and also include only an accepting hook for the take-off device on the aircraft side; thus, the device can be applied only to the fixed site. In addition, all these devices are heavy and, in the case of those on aircraft carriers, are not transportable.
A take-off device that can be joined to the aircraft or vehicle and thus has practically no fixed site components would be desirable. The desirable take-off device would also be capable of being applied in light aircraft without any large modifications for fixed sites, such that the device could also be applied outside the aircraft or vehicle.
A take-off and accelerating device includes a telescopic arrangement, at least one pressure accumulator, means for retracting an inner tube and at least one middle tube, and means for blowing off pressurised gas. The telescopic arrangement has an outer tube, the inner tube, and the at least one middle tube. The inner tube, the outer tube, and the at least one middle tube are adapted to slide against each other and are airtight. The at least one pressure accumulator has a valve for release of an outflow of compressed gas out of the at least one pressure accumulator into the telescopic arrangement. The at least one pressure accumulator includes means to open the valve and means to damp the outer tube, the inner tube, and the at least one middle tube against each other at ends of their respective sliding motions. The outermost tube is mounted in a frame. The device is adapted to be installed on-board a vehicle. The means for retracting is adapted to retract the inner tube and the at least one middle tube from a telescopically extended condition into a retracted condition. The means for blowing off pressurised gas is adapted to blow off pressurized gas after extension of the telescopic arrangement.